Rizo'Riul Zalikoro Z'Velomen
Rizo'Qal Zaliqoro Paremez Dai'Behm Palesina is a member of the Dai'Behm Clan, classified as a Dragon Wolf Class Demon. He is one of the commanders of the Mystelm Federation with the codename of Umeris. He is a childhood friend (and possible love interest) of Altheumelia and he is known as an S-Rank Necromancer and Chaos Mage. He is known and entitled "The Demon of Chaos" due to his destructive power and strength. His full name means "Rizo'Qal Zaliqoro Paremez of the Dai'Behm Clan, haling from the city of Palesina". He is the Willestium of Evidelo, Demon God of Judgement, Honour and Justice and Patron of the Dai'Behm Clan. Appearance Personality Rizo'Qal is a calm, collected and individual man with a sense of justice and care. He is at first cold and uptight towards strangers, but as the person gets to know him more, he is actually a kindhearted, gentle and adventurous man with a great sense of justice. He has a deep fondness (and romantic infatuation) for Aerleumina, which could possibly suggest him having a romantic interest in Aerleumina, though when asked, he tries to deny it, which only serves to make it more believable. Like his brethren, he has a short temper and can sometimes be rash and reckless at times, even though he is incredibly wise. Despite his rash nature and recklessness, he is wise and a born fighter, with the leadership of a captain and the mind of a tactician. He holds a deep grudge towards his family, who neglected him for his twin brother, but he shows no resentment towards his younger sister Sara, for he believed that she did not knew this, and he shows a deep brotherly love for her, and is often overprotective over her. To his parents, he is mistrustful of them, and harsh towards them, even going as for to attacking them when them requested for him to return back to them (though they requested this in a blunt and somewhat harsh manner, which could explain him attacking them), while his other family and friends is showered with care from him. He does show a grudging respect towards them, though only a little to Rivul, when he was refusing to back down from a challenge. Like all Dai'Behmians, he greatly honours and respects Evidelo, the Patron of his Clan and the Arbiter of Judgement. He holds no regard and mercy for those who have committed remorseless sins and crimes to society and the well-being of others, and no compassion for those who disobey the laws of justice. He holds a deep sense of honour and regard for loyalty and friendship, and values his comrades as if they were his brothers and sisters, though he values Aerleumina highly more than such. He also showed disgust towards Caronlh for betraying and abandoning his comrades and friends in the face of danger, going so far to calling him a "Chi'zqi'nul", a Dai'Belic term word that holds a deep level of dishonour for those called such names. History & Background Rizo'Qal was born in a family that was the Alpha of the Dai'Behm Clan. When he was 6, he was neglected and ignored by his parents for his twin brother Rivul. Because of this, Rizo'Qal was completely ignored by the family (and bullied by his twin brother), and had to make food for himself and work for himself. Magic & Abilities Sub-Abilities Magic(s) Black Magic Chaos Magic / Chaomancy Teneri Magic / Umbramancy Trivia * Logan's design is based on the appearance of the Hunter in the Bloodborne games. * Logan was originally designed to an independent mage, but that concept was abandoned. Category:Males Category:Caster Mages Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Elemia5 Category:Demon Category:Demons